


AchieveOni

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2spoopy, Ao Oni - Freeform, Horror, This is gonna get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that monsters aren't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AchieveOni

            Six teens stood outside in front of a large mansion, located on the outskirts of town. The dark haired boy in front smiled brightly and threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture.

            “Finally! This took for-fucking-ever to find!” He grumbled despite his excited appearance. “Jesus, this place is old as dicks!”

            “Shut up Geoff, it was a ten minute walk!” The red head scolded, playfully glaring behind his glasses.

            “Whatever Jack, let’s go in!” Geoff said, reaching out to open the door. “I have a hundred bucks riding on spending the night in this place with the monster!” For as long as the group known as the Achievement Hunters could remember, there had been urban legends of the monster that lived in the old, abandoned mansion. Their leader, Geoff, had bet his friend Burnie that he and his group could survive the night. Because obviously, there was no monster.

            “Geoff, why'd you bring us?” The taller brunet asked, looking around the room cautiously as the crossed the threshold. He shivered visibly.

            “What's wrong Ryan?” The younger, auburn haired teen sneered. “You scared?”

            “No, it's just-“ He sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “It's just that something feels wrong-“ He was cut off by an abrupt crashing noise.

            “Wha? What was that?” The British boy asked, jumping and looking around wildly as he flailed.

            “Calm down, dipshit, it was just some glass. Go check it out, Mr. Big Bucks.” The youngest boy mocked.

            “Go fuck yourself, Ray.” Geoff said as he walked towards the noise. “It was probably something in the kitchen, Gav, don’t freak out every time there’s a little fucking noise, spaz.”

            “Yeah Gavin, don’t be a bitch.”

            “Michael!”

            “Shut up idiots, god damn.” Geoff rolled his eyes; the Lads were trouble, but they were funny enough to make up for it. Walking into what appeared to be a kitchen and dining area, his lidded blue eyes scanned the scene slowly, looking for the cause of the noise. Seeing a small shining object, Geoff walked closer, kneeling down to inspect whatever it was.

            “Huh. Wonder how this plate fell.” He shook his head and straightened up, fingers curling around the porcelain shard. “Whatever, I’d better get back to those pussies before one of them scares the crap outta themselves.”

            Walking back into the foyer, Geoff did a double take. Everyone was gone. All of them; Jack and Ryan, Michael, Gav, and Ray. “Those fuckers! They’re so kicked out of the Hunters when we get back home!” He huffed, crossing his arms after putting the shard into his pocket. “Better find those idiots before they break something.” Turning back, he tried all of the doors, finding all of them closed. An uneasy feeling started to grow, Ryan’s words from before echoing in his head. He then decided to go up the stairs, finding the door on the left to be open.

            “This place is creepy as dicks, dude...” He muttered to himself, looking at the dust-coated furniture and faded wallpaper. Walking around slowly, he checked each surface, until he stood in front of a large cabinet. “Oh man…” He tried the door, pulling slowly and flinching when it gave way and swung open with a loud, creaking groan. He could hear what sounded like teeth chattering. Opening his blue eyes slowly, he saw the blonde Brit, Gavin, sat in the closet, knees huddled to his chest and shivering.

            “Gav, you ok man? Where is everyone? Why were you in a closet, and why do you look so fucking scared!?” Geoff’s voice cracked with the last sentence. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck were standing straight up, his spine tingled and his breath hitched as a horrible feeling of unease, nerves, and pure terror settled in the pit of his stomach. Ryan had been right. Something was wrong here, and that something was bad. Very, _very_ bad.

            “Gavin…” He paused, feeling like he wanted to throw up, or to cry, or both at any second. “We’re not alone here, are we?”


End file.
